


Just 2 words

by WorldofAnimeFanfictions



Category: Free!
Genre: Adorable, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BL, First Time, Free! Eternal Summer, M/M, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldofAnimeFanfictions/pseuds/WorldofAnimeFanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Nitori Aiichirou and Matsuoka Rin</p><p>Nitori begs to ask questions about his senpai's life but when he only gets to ask one question, he decides to shock his roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just 2 words

**Author's Note:**

> [ This is not for minors, this is boyxboy, if you no like it then don't read!  
> I wrote this while listening to unravel- dubstep, makes everything more intense~~]

Rin let out a loud groaned as his roommate kept on asking questions, Rin had both earbuds in and was laying on his  
back on his bed trying his best to ignore his kouhai. 

Nitori clearly didn't understand that Rin wasn't in the best mood and continued asking him personal questions. 

Nitori also ignored the fact that Rin had his ear buds in and was listening to really loud English music. After a while of talking with himself Nitori realized that Rin wasn't paying attention and slowly stopped talking, letting his hands rest on his thighs.

After a while, He sighed softly and awkwardly sat near Rin's bed playing around with strands of his hair. Rin on the other hand had realized Nitori had stopped asking him questions and was extremely quiet, which was kinda unpleasant for him. 

He slowly took of his ear buds and turned off his music. 

Looking at Nitori play with his hair was kind of..cute. He smiled and propped himself up on his elbow facing his kouhai. 

"Oi, Nitori" Rin said earning a small surprised squeak from Nitori, who quickly stood up and looked down at Rin.

"Ah, Yes? Rin-Senpai!" His voice squeaked out a bit too high pitched, making him blush furiously.

Rin's eye twitched at his slight high pitched voice and forced a smile at Nitori.

"I can answer anything that you ask just one question though, Only ONE" Rin held up a finger and repeated himself again.

Nitori's face slowly lighted up as he started to think of what to ask. His face slowly turned a dark shade of crimson as he bit his bottom lip.

"Anything? Right Senpai" He anxiously asked the obvious, making Rin roll his eyes.

"I did say anything.." Rin trailed of slightly confused.

Nitori took a shaky breath quietly but quickly replied,"Iwanttoknowifyouwouldfuckmesenpai" 

Rin furrowed his eyebrows and trying to understand, but he couldn't hear Nitori so he sits up and motions for him to come closer, making Nitori tremble. 

"Repeat yourself slowly, Nitori" Rin say as Nitori comes uncomfortably close. 

"Uh," Nitori body shakes as he looks away from his senpai," I wanted to know if you would,uh um, fuck me s-senpai!"

Rin sat there taking in the question before slowly being aware of what Nitori was asking. His own face heating up, and him being unable to answer him. 

"Dammit Nitori, couldn't come up with a normal question?" Rin snapped at him but grabbed Nitori's arms pulling him down onto his lap,"but I wouldn't mind answering that one neither" Rin smirked and played with Nitori's fingertips.

Nitori let out a soft shaky breath and blushed as he sat on Rin's lap enabled to keep calm.  
Rin left small kisses on Nitori's jawline and down his neck, smiling as the boy below him was letting out quiet gasps.

"R-rin..Senpai..nghh" Nitori let out a muffled moan as Rin sucked on his sweet skin, leaving love bites all over Nitori's neck.  
Rin felt himself go hard as he heard a sweet moan escape Nitori's pink soft lips. With that he flipped them over having Nitori laying on his back while Rin straddled his hips. 

Nitori's face flushed as Rin quickly disposed of their clothes, and left kisses trailing down the second years neck, slowly capturing one of Nitori's pink nipple into his mouth. He sucked while keeping his eyes on Nitori, and then switched to the other nipple, but this time bit it making Nitori gasp loudly. 

He smiled and licked up the small trail of blood that leaked from the small wound Rin's sharp teeth made. Earning a small moan from underneath him. Rin slowly continued to leave kisses down Nitori's body, and smiled when he felt Nitori relax. 

"Hmm, Nitori, you're naughty" Rin teased as he saw the dent in Nitori's boxers, making the smaller boy let out a sound of embarrassment. Rin slowly patted at Nitori's hard-on and licked his lips, staring down at his soon to be lover. 

"Ahh...s-senpai!" Nitori quietly moaned as he was attacked with kisses, he gasped as Rin ripped of his boxers and lifted his legs up and apart. His whole body flushed as he tried his best to cover his exposed bottom. 

"R-rin, thats!" Nitori squeaked out and tried to close his legs, only making his butt look smaller and more vulnerable.  
Rin smirked and pushed Nitori's legs all the way near his face and licked one of his fingers, playfully yet seductively.

Earning a painful whimper from Nitori, Rin ignored it as he felt Nitori squirm underneath his grip. After Rin had two of his fingers coated with saliva he slowly rubbed them against Nitori's entrance and pushed the tip of his pointer finger in and slowly turning it.

".ahh..nh.." Nitori let out a painful noise, followed up by a sly moan that left his throat. This made Rin smile and slide in the rest of his finger, also adding the tip of his middle finger. 

".mm..ngh..o-oww, senpai!" Nitori whimpered and let out a soft cry, squirming not liking the feeling.

"Shh, relax" Rin replied while rubbing one of Nitori's thighs, and leaving soft kisses on the back of his legs.

Nitori tried to relax into Rin's fingers, after a while as he felt more comfortable he wiggled, giving Rin permission to continue. Rin then roughly pushed in the rest of his middle finger and stated scissoring them, becoming slightly impatient. 

At the rough friction , Nitori gave a slight scream but quickly drowned it by covering his mouth with the back of his hand. Cute squeaky moans escaped his lips as his senpai' fingers explored every inch of him. 

Rin shoved his fingers deeper and slightly touching Nitori's prostate, causing the smaller boy to squeak out a loud moan.

Rin slightly smirked and removed Nitori's hand away from his mouth. Giving the smaller boy soft pecks as he removed his fingers, drowning out a whimper Nitori let out. Nitori blushed and looked away, embarrassed. The position they were in not helping out. 

Rin smirked and laid his legs down, caressing Nitori's body while searching somewhere in his bedside drawer for lubricant. 

Nitori watched him carefully and flushed an even darker shape, squeaking out an embarrassing noise.  
Making Rin look at him, and chuckle. 

Rin squeezed out some lube on his fingers and rubbed it on his member, his cheeks heating up as Nitori watched him. Letting out a soft sigh of pleasure, he squeezed out a bit more ad rubbed it against Nitori's entrance. Earning a squeal from below him.

"C-cold.." Nitori murmured and squirmed, while Rin smiled at him softly with a blush.

Rin let out a shaky breath and pushed Nitori's legs back up and placed his member near his tight entrance. Glancing at Nitori for approval, he slowly pushed in his tip, biting his lip. His muscles tensed as Nitori engulfed his length, his grip on the back of Nitori's thighs tightening. 

".ah...sen..pai..aah...AH" Nitori moaned softly, until he felt Rin thrust his full member into him, letting out a loud scream of pleasure and pain. What Nitori had realized was that Rin had put on loud music, that was now drowning out his voice from the rest of the team hearing him. 

He quickly recognized the song as Unravel- Dub-step, he usually heard Rin listening to it.  
He gripped the sheets as he felt something dripping from below, and let out a quiet sob.

Rin furrowed his eyebrows and looked to were they were connected, his eyes widening.  
Blood. Nitori was bleeding. 

His eyes were filled with fright as he stared at Nitori, his voice sounded raspy as he asked, " were you a virgin?"  
Nitori covered his face as he sobbed some more, giving Rin an instinctively answer. Rin's eyes softened as he nuzzled Nitori's neck. 

"shh.." Nitori sniffled as he felt Rin's lips kisses every inch of his soft pale skin. As Nitori's small hands wrapped around Rin's back, clinging to it, he bucked his hips, ignoring the slight pain the friction created. Rin whispered soothing words to Nitori as he moved slightly against the boy, earning a soft mewl from below him. 

Rin pressed his lips against his lovers and gave him a passionate kiss, as his hips connected with the back of Nitori's thighs, making them both moan against each others mouth, Nitori digged his nails in the back on his lovers back and moaned loudly, as Rin sped up his pace. 

"..ah..Nitori." Rin moaned against Nitori's ear making him blush and moan out Rin's name also. 

"..Nggh..R-rin." Nitori back arched against the older males chest as Rin started to thrust at an inhuman pace, pleasure was all Nitori felt. 

He let go of Rin's back and gripped the sheets, moaning louder and louder at Rin's thrust, driving the bigger male crazy. 

"..oh god yes Rin~!" Nitori yelled out as Rin hit his sweet spot, over and over again. Nitori's hands found his way into Rin's hair, tugging at it from the pleasure. The older males face flushed as he sat up grabbing the youngsters hips, making Nitori take him deeper then he already had. 

Rin moaned as Nitori tightened around him, their breathing became heavy as their bodies were covered with layers of sweat. 

"..R-rin..Fuck Me harder!" Nitori gripped the sheets and screamed out making Rin loose his head, they were certain everyone outside in the hallway could here them but continued on, pleasure taking over their bodies and minds. 

Nitori moaned out his lovers name as he came onto his stomach, after a few deep thrust Rin also reached his end. Moaning out Nitori's name loudly, his semen filling up the smaller boys lower region. 

Rin planted a soft yet passionate kiss on Nitori's lips, before pulling out.

They both stayed quiet for a couple minutes, trying to calm down their breathing. The room smelled of sweat and sex, not very appealing. 

After a while, Rin rubbed Nitori's thighs, and smiled at the boy.  
His bed was covered on semen and blood but he didn't mind it, for now.

Nitori looked at Rin and blushed, slowly sitting up before letting out a soft wince. Rin stared at him and tilted his head. Shocked as Nitori planted an adorable kiss on his lips before blushing a darker shade of crimson. 

Rin smiled and nuzzled him. 

Clearing his throat Rin asked," So, um, this means we're lovers,..right?" He blushed looking away.

Nitori's face also heated up, as he nodded and gave a small squeaked out,"..yeah"

Rin smiled and pulled his new boyfriend into his arms while laying back down on his comfy bed, after pulling the covers over them, he kissed Nitori's head and whispered,"You're not swimming tomorrow" While laughing softly.

Nitori hid his face in Rin's neck and mentally screamed. 

"Shut up, Rin!"

"aha, I love you, Nitori" Rin replied.

Nitori yawned,"I..love..you..too" he said before he fell asleep, in his lovers arms. 

Who knew this would ever happen, especially between a Kouhai and his Senpai.


End file.
